The Yellow and Pink Cloth
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Ash thinks about Misty after the she left him for the second time. Yes, this is a common subject(the whole handkerchief thing), but please read if you like 'lil funnyfluffy things.


**The Yellow and Pink Cloth**

**A.N: This story has been playing through my mind ever since I saw the 'Special Misty' episodes. I was bored and had a tad bit of writer's block, so this helped me out. Please enjoy my quite common subjected fic…..**

The sun was setting over the Hoenn region. Bright reds and yellows lit up the sky. The forest was aglow of those main colors, as well as mixes of oranges and pinks.

Four travelers had set up their campsite in a small clearing in the wooded area. The oldest, Brock, was busy putting together a light stew with sandwiches. Max was flipping through his older sister's pokedex, trying to find out what attacks Togetic could use. His sudden interest in this psychic pokemon came from early that afternoon. Ash and Brock's friend Misty had come to visit that morning, and her Togepi had evolved later.

While the two were busy with their activities, Ash had taken an opportunity to sneak off. He had a lot on his mind and needed to clear his head. (Surprising, huh?) He snuck out of the clearing and into the woods. Paying no attention to his surroundings once he left, he didn't realize someone was watching him.

May had been on her way back from the lake. She had been sent for drinking water, but got side-tracked when her friend passed by. May figured something was up because he didn't seem to see her and she was only a few feet away. May being May decided to check it out and make sure her friend was okay.

--

Ash headed through the woods to a fallen log. He sat down on it and sighed. Misty had come for a visit. That made him feel different in some way. He felt overjoyed that his best friend had come, but it almost felt like more. Ash couldn't help but question these feelings.

But Misty left later in the day. That's when Ash felt something even newer to him. It was as if he was losing a part of himself. His heart ached at the thought that she left him once again.

"Misty," He spoke softly to the air in front of him. "You never cease to make me wonder…"

Ash reached into his pocket. He touched something soft and fuzzy. It was always warm to the touch. He slowly pulled it out and had it lay in his hand. The pink and yellow colored cloth was the last thing Misty had given him. No one knew, but secretly, he kept it in his pocket all the time.

Before his important battles, Ash would go into a private room or area and just hold the handkerchief. When he did, it was as if it gave him strength to win.

And so, here he sat, starring at his treasure. One thing puzzled him. That was the fact that he had still not understood the true meaning of it.

A sound of rustling was heard in the bushes. Ash whirled around to see May coming over to him.

"Oh! Hey, May…." Ash said a little shocked. "You scared me."

May giggled a little but stopped as her eyes fell on the handkerchief. A handkerchief! She had always read fairy tales of princesses giving their loved ones them. But why did Ash have one?

"Is that a…. It's a handkerchief, right?" She asked while incapable to stop her tongue from asking the question. She was still unable to believe that Ash had one.

"Umm," Ash stuttered. "Yeah. My, umm, close friend gave it to me…."

As his voice trailed off, May figured out what he meant. She could help but let out a small "Awwwww". Alright, so she held the 'Aw' out for a good 10 seconds.

Ash looked at her confused. He had no clue why a fabric would make her act like this. He then turned his attention back to it.

After seeing Misty again, the handkerchief meant more to him than ever. He couldn't figure out why, though. Did he like his friend as…. more than a friend? Was Brock right? And, why didn't he know what this cloth symbolized?

"Do you miss her?" May asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ash asked astonished. May watched his face and decided to tell him that she figured his thoughts out.

"Misty, right? You miss her?"

Ash turned a little pink in the face, and put his defenses aside. Nothing could get by a girl when romance is the topic.

"Of course I do…. But…." Ash's voice trailed off.

May could sense something that was like a mix of sorrow and anger. Ash then clutched the small handkerchief tightly.

"Ash? Are you alright?" May cautiously asked. Ash just sighed.

"I miss her so much," He confessed. "More than anyone one would know……"

The brunette looked at her older friend. "Listen, Ash," She said. "Next time we see Misty, you tell her how you feel…. And-"

"May! Don't you get it?" Ash yelled. He stood up quickly. The cloth was still in his hand. "I can't tell her. Misty doesn't like me like that!"

May took a step back. She had seen how they acted when Misty came for that visit. They got along so well. Was there something more she was missing?

"I am sorry May. It's just that, Misty was always calling me names and arguing with me, and I did the same. I am still surprised that we became friends!" Ash was trying to cool down from his outburst. "That's why I cannot tell her!" Before May could do anything, Ash took the handkerchief and threw it into the bushes. Shocked was what May's expression was.

"But, Ash…" May stated simply. She was angry at the fact that he had thrown the handkerchief, which obviously meant so much to him, away. "If you truly love her, you _should_ tell her. That is what you should do Ash."

Ash starred blankly at his friend for a minute while what she was saying sank in. Then, May began walking away. She stopped when she was about seven feet from where she just was. "I'm just saying… If I were Misty, I'd want to know." And she continued her walk back to camp, not turning back to see Ash's face.

--

"Hey May," called her little brother Max. "Have you seen Ash?"

May nodded. She said to him and Brock that Ash just needed to be alone at the time. He would be back soon.

--

'_May's right. I have to tell Misty. I just didn't want it to ruin our friendship. But… Now, I will tell her the next time I can look at those pretty aquamarine eyes and fiery red hair and……OH NO! The handkerchief! She'll kill me if I ever lost that thing!_'

Ash began rummaging around in the bushes. For his luck, they happened to be pricker bushes. As he got down to his hands and knees, a throne got stuck in his thumb, but he saw the fabric just ahead of him. He reached out for it….. and……. Got it! He pulled his arm back to where he was crouching. But there was a tug.

'_No……_' mentally complained Ash as he gritted his teeth. If he pulled to quickly, it would surely rip. But he had to get out of that stupid bush. Another six thorns dug into his arm.

With no wasted time, Ash pulled out as hard as he could. There was a slight tearing sound as Ash went flying backwards. The trainer felt his head hit the soft earth and he painfully open his eyes. In his left hand was what seemed to be a scrap of the handkerchief. On the edges was a bit of blood staining from his hand.

Ash growled. This would take a long time to repair.

Slowly, the boy stood up and began his trek back to camp. In his mind, he kept playing over and over what he would say the next time he saw Misty: "I love you and please don't kill me."

--

The months passed and the four travelers kept on the move. Finally, they had arrived at the Hoenn League tournament. Ash had won all of the badges he needed for the League and had been competing for a few days. This was the final day and the final battle. Ash just had to win _one_ more time to be pronounced the title of "Pokemon Master".

The crowds cheered out in the stands as the 14 year old trainer sat in the locker room. He had his team planned out. He had on his old lucky pokemon hat. Pikachu was slurping a bottle of ketchup at the end of the bench. Everything was set before the big match. Ash had 3 minutes before he was to be called up to the field.

'_I have to do this. I can do this! I keep feeling like I am forgetting something, though. What is it?_' He forcefully jammed his hands into his pocket. To his surprise, his hand came in contact with soft material. His handkerchief! Or what was left of it.

'_This! I can't believe I nearly forgot it,'_ Ash held the cloth in his hand for a moment. He felt himself gain courage to win the next match.

"Ash Ketchum. Please report to the battle field," Boomed the announcer.

Ash put the handkerchief back in his pocket. Pikachu ran up to his side. Its face was determined and so was Ash's.

"Let's win this match!" '_For Misty…_'

--

The day wore on as the six pokemon battle held strong. The trainers were both not going to give up. But soon, the final round rolled in. The last two pokemon were tired. It was a Gengar and Pikachu. Ash saw his chance, and ordered Pikachu to use a powerful Thunder attack. That move knocked out the opposing pokemon instantly.

"And the winner of the Hoenn League Competition is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash came off of his platform, smiling grandly, and onto the stage where he was to be awarded his trophy.

"How does it feel Ash? To be the Champion of the league?" Asked the man on the stage,

"Great! Just great!" The trainer exclaimed. Pikachu too, agreed.

Cheers erupted from the stands as Ash gazed around. He had done it! He was the champ. Then, without realizing it, he pulled out his handkerchief and began waving it to the crowd.

The cheers subsided. Everyone stared at the purple cloth in the winner's hand. Ash didn't realize it at first. Then he caught a glimpse of it with his eye. He took the fabric and jammed it back into his pocket.

"Young man, is there someone special out there for you?" The elderly man asked slyly.

Ash blushed a little and nodded. He quietly said, "I won this competition thanks to her. She's always been by my side and even when she left, she stayed in my mind…. I couldn't have done it without her." He ended his statement sounding bold and strong.

The audience all at once cried out 'Awwwwwwww'. That made the pokemon master blush ferociously. '_Why does everyone do that?!?!_' he thought embarrassingly.

"Ash you did it!" cried Max as he, May and Brock ran on to the stage.

May smiled. "I knew you wouldn't give up that handkerchief," she said as she mused herself. Ash's blush went away and he smiled to her, knowing she was right.

And the cheers once again started. It was a perfect day for everyone.

--

The sun was setting over the hills. The stadium was dark and empty. Only one trainer, who had been given the title of Pokemon Master, still stood on the battle field. He had wanted to be alone after the award ceremony. Finally, he could gather his thoughts.

'_Wow, it's still sinking in. I'm a master! This is great. I just wish that…Misty could have been here. I wonder what she'd have said……_' He stopped his thoughts as footsteps were heard. He looked over to the doorway entrance. Only shadows were there.

Ash believed it was his imagination. But, then he caught sight of movement in the darkness.

"W-Who's there?" Ash asked nervously. Slight giggling was heard.

'_That sounds familiar…_' Ash thought as the person stepped away from the shadows. With their red-hair visible, the young boy had no problem knowing who it was. His best friend was there. She was there!

"Misty? Misty!" Ash cried happily as he ran towards her.

"Ash!" Misty called out. She ran to him and they both met in a hug half-way. Ash was so happy that his best friend was there. Both had their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Nothing could ruin that moment.

But soon, Misty pulled away. She had let her hair down so it bounced nicely on her shoulders. As she looked at Ash, admiring his new looks from up close, Ash put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the handkerchief that she had given him nearly a year ago. It was torn and ripped and had some stains on it.

Misty gasped when she saw it.

"I'm so sorry Misty. I didn't mean for it to get all messed up like this," Ash said honestly.

"I don't care!" Misty said as she looked right into his eyes. "What matters to me is that you kept it this whole time. And it looks like you went through a lot just to keep it with you." As she finished, her eyes were shining slightly.

Ash sweat-dropped. "Yeah…hehehehe… a lot!"

"And today, when you waved it to the crowds…. Whether you meant to or not, you made me feel so happy! Ash, I have to tell you... something"

Ash grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, me too."

Both were quiet, as if waiting for the other to speak. When silence remained, Misty took in a deep breath. Ash copied her actions. Then they both opened their mouths, and said at the same time: "I love you… And-."

Being aghast and in shock was an understatement for the two trainers' expressions. They didn't even need to ask if the other felt the same. Gradually, the words that were said sunk into the minds of Ash and Misty.

'_She loves me! And she doesn't want to kill me! And I am a Pokemon Master! And she loves me! This is the best day of my-'_

He was interrupted from his joyful thoughts when he felt soft lips brush against his own. His eyes were still open from the previous shock, but they slowly closed as he slid his arms around her waist. Misty brought her hands up to Ash's head. They stayed like that for a few moments.

'_Perfect does not begin to describe this day…_' Ash thought with joy. His thoughts began to wander, when a small click was heard. The two teens pulled away just in time to hear another click and see a bright flash.

"I can't wait to get these developed!" the voice that belonged to Brock exclaimed. The laughter of Max and May could be heard from their hiding spots in the shadows.

While the two who were holding each other blushed ferociously, their friends revealed themselves from the shadows. When the three of them saw the look they were being given, the kids turned and ran away in the opposite direction.

When Misty was sure that they were gone, she leaned in and rested her head on Ash's right shoulder. They stood there, just being happy that they could be with one another and have no interruptions.

The black haired boy lifted his hand, which still held the cloth, to get a better look of it. He began to laugh. When Misty asked why he was laughing at their little moment, Ash said simply, "Do you want to know how I saved this handkerchief?"

The water trainer smiled up at him. "Now be truthful Ash."

Ash nodded and began. "Well, we were hiking on a mountain. Then a rockslide appeared out of nowhere. Ahead of us was this little Marril that needed help…."

**A.N: That was probably the longest one-shot I have ever written. (Sigh) I have to much free time….  
****And, yes people, I know this wasn't one of my best fics. I have a lot of good ones in the works and am also up to my neck in school projects and stuff. This (as were others) was a writer's block fic….. A long one.**

**Well, questions, comments, concerns?**


End file.
